juggalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Gathering of the Juggalos lineups by year
Over the years, a variety of bands have made up the main stage and second stage lineups of the Gathering of the Juggalos, a yearly festival held by Psychopathic Records. Gathering of the Juggalos 2000 *'Main Stage:' Insane Clown Posse, Twiztid, Blaze Ya Dead Homie, Dark Lotus, Project Born, Kottonmouth Kings *'Second Stage:' None Gathering of the Juggalos 2001 *'Main Stage:' Suicide Machines, Marz, Myzery, Psychopathic Rydas, Project Born, Ice-T, Blaze Ya Dead Homie, Twiztid, Dark Lotus, Vanilla Ice, Insane Clown Posse *'Second Stage:' None Gathering of the Juggalos 2002 *'Main Stage:' Primer 55, Ghoultown, Blaze, Kittie, Dark Lotus, Anybody Killa, Zug Izland, Esham, Twiztid, Psychopathic Rydas, Mack 10, Bubba Sparxxx, Insane Clown Posse *'Second Stage:' Gathering of the Juggalos 2003 *'Main Stage:' Jumpsteady, Dope, Esham, Dark Lotus , Blaze Ya Dead Homie, Zug Izland, Vanilla Ice, Twiztid, Killah Priest, Kottonmouth Kings, Anybody Killa, Bushwick Bill, Insane Clown Posse *'Second Stage:' None Gathering of the Juggalos 2004 *'Main Stage:' Insane Clown Posse, Twiztid, Dark Lotus, Blaze Ya Dead Homie, Anybody Killa, Esham, Jumpsteady, Zug Izland, Ol' Dirty Bastard, Vanilla Ice, Kurupt, Tech N9ne, DJ Swamp, Wolfpac *'Second Stage:' None Gathering of the Juggalos 2005 *'Main Stage:' Insane Clown Posse, Twiztid, Anybody Killa, Esham, Blaze Ya Head Homie, Jumpsteady, Dark Lotus, Tech N9ne, Mack 10, 2 Live Crew, Powerman 5000, Manntis, and Mini Kiss *'Second Stage:' None Gathering of the Juggalos 2006 *'Main Stage:' Axe Murder Boyz, Blaze Ya Dead Homie, Digital Underground, Drowning Pool, F.I.L.T.H.E.E. Immigrants, Insane Clown Posse, Jumpsteady, Rehab, Project Deadman, Too $hort, Twiztid, Wolfpac, Age Of Reason, Vile, Dead By Wednesday, Mower, Delusional, Bobaflex, Killa Kat, Intricate Unit, Dark Lotus *'Second Stage:' None Gathering of the Juggalos 2007 *'Main Stage:' Insane Clown Posse, Twiztid, Blaze Ya Dead Homie, Boondox, Anybody Killa, Ying Yang Twins, Necro, Haystak, Edifide, King Gordy, Mastamindz, Menace 2 Sobriety, Motown Rage, Mushroomhead, Prozak, Psycho-Jesus, Zug Izland *'Second Stage:' Project Born, Autopzy, Bare Knuckle Conflict, Bat on Fire (feat. Dramadeus), Bloodshot, Claas, Daville Dabris, Defekt, Dieabolik, Dr. Gigglez, Group Rehab, ill e. gal, Insane Poetry, Jason Porter, F. Dux, God Forbid, Killa-C, LaVey, The Lords Demons, McNastee, Point 2 Point, Q-Strange, Russett Burbank, Ruthless, Shy One, Sutter Kain, Underworld Assassins. Gathering of the Juggalos 2008 *'Main Stage:' Three Six Mafia, Ice-T, Andrew W.K., 2 Live Crew, Afroman, Esham, King Gordy, Zug Izland, Primer 55, Awesome Dre, Dirty White Boyz, V Sinizter, Drainage X, Underground Assassins *'Second Stage:' Abica, Amanda, A-Town Mob, Beastmaster, Bizarre, Collar Mannequin, Chop Shop, Claas, Darkhalf, Edifide, F2H, Foreverman, Freakz R Us, George Zelaya, H8trid, Head Hurtz, Monstarz, ill e. gal, Illuminati, J Reno, J. Sin, O Menace, Kryptik, Lo Key, Loco, Cost Ninjas, M Welkin, Madd Maxxx, Mars, Mastamindz, Menace 2 Sobriety, Muder Mic, Playaz Lounge Crew, Powerglove, Q Strange, R.I.A., Rachel Paul, Reverend Fang Glory, Russelt Burband, Ruthless, S.H.I., Scum, Section 8, Shane Capone, Shy One, Smokehouse Junkiez, Str8 Jacket, Straight, Slime, Subnoxious, T.O.N.E.-Z, The No Clue Crew, The Real Chaos, The Reflooko Jumbee Experience, Thirty 3 Threes, Wolfpac, Xplicit References Category:Events